User talk:JediRogue/RP affair
I agree with everything you said here 100%, this basically mirrors my thoughts on the current state of things (leaving aside the 'My Own Faults' since my dealings with GWW are minimal are best) - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:32, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :I also agree with Jedi, but I do feel that she doesn't have to feel as guilty and responsible as she does now. Although she could have done more to stop things from progressing as far as they did, she didn't know at that time things would turn out like they have. No one can see into the future, but you can reflect on what happened. I have a lot of respect for her, because she is able to admit her own mistakes and is willing to attempt to fix them, unlike some users who don't want to change their points of view at all. I also understand that in the end consensus from the community isn't as important as the admin's opinions, but this time there wasn't even consensus among them. Hopefully, the same mistakes won't be made again and pages like this one Jedi made, make me feel more optimistic that they won't. Silver Sunlight 10:30, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::The bureaucrat "election" (HAHAHAaa... :\ ) was a mess, I'll frankly admit that. In the end my choices were Auron (1), PanSola (2), and you (3). (Someone is going to scream cronyism at me) Originally I had intended to pick just one person. However I ended up doing two instead - I figured that Auron and PanSola would be handling very different things, yet still both be useful as Bureaucrat. Besides, a "good deal" of people were behemently opposed to Auron, whether rightly or wrongly. PanSola was much approved and non-controversial. It seemed it would be a good balance. "The community's choice" and "My choice". ::The problem I think, is that firstly the GuildWiki is optimized to run with just one active bureaucrat; and secondly, that I didn't plan on resigning quite so soon. But those things were out of my hands and beyond consideration at the time. I ended up promoting you also since that would keep three active Bureaucrats. You also got a lot of support so I felt it was good. Each Bureaucrat's strengths and weaknesses were compensated for by the others, or at least that is how I imagined it to work. ::The reason I promoted Auron first and foremost is because tbh he was the only one who actually understood the job totally perfectly, and also I knew he had the guts to take action. PanSola also understood, but he is not the kind of person like Auron who will take charge and lead the way...not normally at any case. You...well...I was not so certain. I trust you as a sysop and I respect the amount of time you work on "real stuff" like mainspace and policy. But I didn't get the sense that you quite understood the role of bureaucrat. (That fear has been mostly laid to rest) Also, although I knew you could spring to life when incited (writing essays like this one, or about Felix, etc.) I wanted someone who I knew would be proactive and not always reactive. This isn't a slam on you though...like you said, you have had problems with YAV'ing and I probably didn't help much either. But basically, that feeling of instinctively knowing someone will make the right call, that something extra that makes a real great sysop of bureaucrat...I couldn't get that spark from you. It practically bleeds off Auron, and PanSola too but more subtly. I don't know...it wasn't a trust issue or anything. Just my intuition. I apologize if it has caused you anguish that I did not know about. (T/ ) 18:23, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::I missed something big: Who IS R. Phalange?--Land of the Long White Cloud 00:24, 1 July 2008 (UTC)